Clases privadas
by lalanari
Summary: feli hizo enjoar a ludwig, y este le da una pequeña leccion de porque no hay que hacerl enojar.


Me estremecía con cada embestida por parte del rubio. Cada lengüetazo que este daba a mi cuello hacia que quisiera llorar de placer, jamás había sido tan duro con migo pero mi cuerpo se sentía tan bien que no quería que parara.

-Ha… ya… me…¡vengo!-dije con cierta dificultad, entrecortando las palabras.

En aquel momento, eyacule por tercera vez, el placer y el dolor se mezclaban y yo apenas podía soportarlo ¿Qué había hecho para merecer tal cosa? No lo recordaba muy bien.

El rubio sonrió sádicamente. Me miro excitado y me embistió otra vez, grite de placer, volviendo a crear una erección e mi pene.

-Este es tu castigo por hacerme enfadar-

Volvió a embestirme sin pleno aviso, haciendo que yo lanzara unos gemidos de placer.

La mirada del rubio era totalmente diferente a la habitual, ni siquiera yo la había visto antes. Era la primera vez que teníamos relaciones tan bruscas y para ser mi primera vez con esos juegos, lo disfrute bastante.

MEDIA HORA ANTES

Había llegado tan alegre como siempre, revise cada lugar de la casa pero al ver que Ludwig no estaba me resigne. Al momento de salir lance un cansado suspiro y abrí la puerta, encontrándome a el rubio en la entrada.

-¿Fe-Feliciano? Que haces aquí?- me pregunto.

Ignore aquello y al ver que tenia una bolsa en la mano, no me resistí a quitársela. Corrí hacia el sofá y saque los videos que esta contenía. Eran películas sadomasoquistas porno.

-Ho! A Ludwig le gusta el samomasoquismo y el porno- me burle un poco de él.

-¡N-no digas esas cosas!-

Al ver como se acercaba corrí con los videos en los brazos por toda la casa. En las portadas de algunos había mujeres, en otras había hombres y mujeres, y finalmente había orgias en algunas.

-Oh, mira se ve que son muy candentes- gritaba mientras corría-¡ Me gustaría ver si aprendiste de estos vee!-

Yo lo decía de broma, claro que era así ¿Quién estaría tan loco como para ver si había aprendido?. En eso, voltee la mirada hacia mi perseguidor, su ceño estaba totalmente fruncido y tenia esa mirada que me da miedo, solo sentí como me subía la presión cardiaca.

-Merda, se enojo- me dije mientras corría un poco mas rápido.

Ahora tenia a uno de mis mejores amigos, persiguiéndome en su casa, con sus videos porno, no era muy buena idea salir.

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacia una vuelta y busque un armario.

-Esto servirá vee~- me dije mientras entraba.

Al escuchar como pasaba, espere hasta no escuchar ninguno de sus características formas de búsqueda. Gritar mi nombre, mover cosas, dar pasos muy fuertes y por ultimo tirar algunas cazuelas. Al notar que se había ido, suavemente abrí la puerta del armario y me escabullí hacia su estudio donde planeaba dejar los videos e irme para mañana fingir que no paso nada.

Mi plan iba perfecto pero el característico sonido de sus botas hizo que un escalofrió recorriera mi cuerpo.

-I TA LI A!- escuche de mis espalda.

Lentamente me voltee, para encontrarme con Ludwig totalmente enojado y con un látigo en sus manos.

Sin darme tiempo para escapar, me tomo de las manos y en menos de tres minutos ya estaba amarrado de brazos y piernas.

-Te enseñare que tan educativos son esos videos-

Su tono fue sexy pero también daba ese no era el Ludwing que Conozco, si no uno mas agresivo y brusco, aun que igual de atractivo

-HE? Yo solo lo decía de broma vee~ no quiero ver si aprendiste o no, solo no me hagas daño vee~-

Daba ciertas padas e intentos de zafarme pero termine por rendirme y aceptar que no era mi día de suerte. Para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba desnudo y esposado en la cama principal de la habitación de invitados.

-Meldezione- murmure al ver las marcas de la cuerda en mis muñecas.

Aun si había sido durante unos minutos, me amarro tan fuerte que las marcas se veían fácilmente de que me habían capturado otra vez. Evite pensar en eso, y trate de buscar una forma de explicarle a Alemania que era un error pero era muy tarde por que ya me besando el cuello.

Su lengua hacia que yo comenzaba a hacer que mi miembro se excitara a lo cual el rubio respondió.

-¿Apenas te beso y ya te pusiste duro? Eso no es bueno, no me dejas otra opción si no que debo castigarte-

En eso hizo sonar un látigo y lamio mi espalda. Me puso boca a bajo y comenzó a humectar mi hoyo, sabia que iba a ser un poco duro al principio pero después se comenzó a sentir caliente y de la nada me comencé a sentir atraído hacia él, como si ralamente deseara al rubio.

-Ha~- sus pire por sus toqueteos y nalgadas.

Sin pleno aviso me penetro y comenzó a moverse dentro de mí, era el paraíso en tierra. Jamás me había sentido tan bien teniéndolo a el como acompañante y menos tan rápido como en aquel momento.

Mi gritos inundaban la habitación y el los callaba con su brutales embestidas y sus tiernos golpes. Que en cierto moco me comenzaban a agradar.

-M-mas… D-Dame mas…- suplicaba mientras me montaba cual uke.

Por primera vez me hizo caso y comenzó a hacerlo mas fuerte, moviendo mis caderas de adelante hacia atrás, haciendo que mi erección se convirtiera en una eyaculación.

-Ha…ha- comencé a suspirar. Pero eso parecía que solo le daba mas razones para seguir.

Parecía que cada vez que yo gemía el me embestía mas y mas duro, haciendo que me viniese una y otra vez. De repente comenzó a sobar mi pene haciendo que gimiera mucho más fuerte

-N-no….. Me v-vendré si m-me tocas-dije apartando su mano de mi parte intima.

-Si haces eso, solo conseguirás que te castigue haciendo que tu te masturbes- me dijo moviendo mi mano en dirección a mi ingle.

Obedecí y comencé a masajearme. El rubio salió de mi interior y se puso frente a mí. Sin decir nada, me acerque a él y comencé frotar nuestras parte haciendo que ambos gimiéramos excitados por nuestros propios movimientos. Aun si sabia que ese no era el Ludwig habitual disfrutaba casi tanto como con el alemán en estado normal.

-Ha.. Feliciano…-gimió y me beso tiernamente.

"todo vuelve a la normalidad" pensé pero volvió a meterlo en mi interior y reanudo aquellos movimientos que tanto me gustaban. Sin pensarlo me abrase del pero solo de un lado, ya que mi mano izquierda estaba sujeta a la cama por unas esposas de un color un tanto excitante. Eran de un rojo pasión, muy acorde a la ocasión.

-Ha…mmm- gemí mientras me unía cada vez mas a el alemán.

Para causarle una mayor excitación, comencé a lamer su oreja, haciendo que mi lengua recorriera su cuello y se detuviera en sus hombros, ya que era todo lo que podía bajar en aquel momento.

-M-e …vengo- dijo dejándose caer en mi hombro.

Después de todo aquel lio entre el rubio y yo, tomamos una ducha que afortunadamente fue en tiempos distintos(seguro que si la hubiéramos tomado juntos abríamos terminado igual o más fuerte).

Me presto ropa y se disculpo por su actitud.

-perdón por haberte echo eso pero, no me gusta que tomes mis cosas y más cuando son de ese tipo, lamento lo sucedido-

Asentí a su disculpa y comprendí que era mi turno de pedir perdón, aunque admito que no me molestaría volver a repetir aquella experiencia tan placentera otra vez. Aunque en vez de una disculpa solo le dije.

-¿Me pregunto si la próxima vez podremos hacerlo en la ducha? vee~-

¿Que les pareció?, Admito que este es mi primer hentai en serio[ya que los demás no sirvieron de mucho] Bien, pequeños, ya saben. Estos lindos y sexys personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Hidekaz Hiramuya en su serie Axis Powers Hetalia, yo solo los tome "prestados" para hacer este y muchos más fanfics. Sé que esto del hentai no es muy lo mio, pero apenas voy comenzando y no me pidan mucho, solo soy una principiante en esto.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo disfrute al escribirlo. Sigan comentando y muy pronto subiré otros.

Nos vemos


End file.
